Shack
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Student; Victim | gender = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = | born = 1985 Assuming that is the same age as Lori Campbell, who is stated to be 18-years-old, then would have been born in 1985. | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | final appearance = | actor = Chris Gauthier }} Shack is a fictional murder victim featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actor Chris Gauthier, he appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography Shack was a teenager who lived in the town of Springwood, Ohio in the early 2000s. He was a student at Springwood High School. Shack appeared to belong to some sort of sports team, possibly football and could often be seen wearing a jersey with the number 66 on it. Shack was often seeing hanging out with a friend, who also appeared to be a teammate of his. In the wake of the brutal murder of a fellow student named Trey Cooper, several students at Springwood High, including Shack, began organizing a rave to help them deal with their stress and sense of loss. Mostly however, the students were just looking for a reason to party. The party was held outside at night in a large corn field adjacent to a farm silo. Shack and his crony took pleasure in tormenting nerdy Charlie Linderman, who rode to the rave on his scooter. They tackled him to the ground, inserted a hose into his mouth and forced him to drink copious amounts of beer. Some distance away from the beer line, Shack and his friend were getting wasted drinking hard grain alcohol. Shack sputtered about how "... this Everclear is kicking my ass". Hockey-masked serial killer Jason Voorhees emerged from the corn rows and Shack and his friend began laughing at him. Mistaking him for some hillbilly farmer, they got in his face and called him "Jethro" and told him to "go find a pig to fuck". Jason responded by grabbing Shack's friend and twisting his head around until it faced backward. Shack threw the remaining Everclear onto Jason and shouted "Burn, motherfucker!" as he lit him up with a tiki torch. The alcohol caused flames to erupt all over Jason and Shack began running away. Jason used his flaming machete and hurled it at him, spearing Shack through the chest, killing him, instantly. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); "Life and Death of the Party", Chapter 7. Notes & Trivia * * It is unclear if Shack is the individual's first name, last name, or merely just a nickname. * Shack is the seventh actual murder victim shown in Freddy vs. Jason. He is the ninth murder victim presented in the film if you include the little girl from Freddy Krueger's flashback scene and the three camp counselors from Jason Voorhees' dream sequence. Discounting flashbacks, he is the sixth male character killed in the film, and the third minor character. Explicit content The following is a checklist of various forms of explicit content and how it may relate to this character. It also addresses forms of content that the character does not engage in. * Profanity: Usage of the words "fuck", "ass" and "son of a bitch". * Smoking: Shack is seen smoking marijuana. See also External Links * * Shack at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:1985/Character births Category:2003/Character deaths Category:Students Category:Victims Category:Jason Voorhees/Victims Category:Chris Gauthier Category:Characters with biographies